Indominus Rex VS Rudy
Indominus Rex VS Rudy 'is a fan-made episode of the upcoming internet series, Total Warfare. It pits the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World against Rudy from Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Connection ''Jurassic World VS Ice Age! The dino fight 65 million years in the making! These two red-eyed albino dinos have never met in battle... until today! Interlude Kirby Boy: Dinosaurs first appeared during the Triassic period, 231.4 million years ago, and were the dominant terrestrial vertebrates for 135 million years, from the start of the Jurassic until the end of the Cretaceous when the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event led to the extinction of most dinosaur groups at the end of the Mesozoic Era. Game Girl: But despite their extinction, dinosaurs have made appearances in various media, like movies, comic books, games, TV shows, and a similar awesome internet show called Death Battle. Cheesestick: And these two white skinned red-eyed dinosaurs have never fought... until now. Kirby Boy: Indominus Rex, the Untamable King of Jurassic World... Game Girl: And Rudy, the immense albino Baryonyx who took out Buck's eye. Kirby Boy: I'm Kirby Boy. Game Girl: I'm Game Girl. Cheesestick: And I'm Cheesestick. Kirby Boy: Let's settle this debate once and for all. Game Girl: It's time... All: TOTAL WARFARE TIME! Indominus Rex Kirby Boy: The year was 2012 and the theme park known as Jurassic World was thriving. Game Girl: Well, who wouldn't? Getting to see real live dinosaurs like it was an average, everyday thing, see them at petting zoos, and watch them dismember animals in front of you? I'd be getting front-row tickets! Cheesestick: However, some believed that, after being subjected to a fascinating event, it started to become dull to see common dinosaurs Deciding to play God, some scientist got it in his head to tamper with the gene pool and "make a new dinosaur". This creature, however, would grow up into one of the most terrifying Frankenstein-horrors in the modern world: the Indominus Rex. Kirby Boy: The newly-dubbed hybrid dinosaur escaped its prison and ran amok, turning the former place of wonder and fun into a chaos-ruled killfest. Game Girl: Eighteen-twenty feet tall, weighing six tons, and at least fifty feet long from nose to tail, this beast is far larger than many theropod dinosaurs, including T-Rex. Cheesestick: This is due to the fact that it's not just one kind of dinosaur. She actually has the genes of Tyrannosaurus Rex, Velociraptor, Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, and Therizinosaurus, as well as modern animals such as the cuttlefish and tree dart frog. Kirby Boy: It doesn't end with just dinosaurs. See, in the world of Jurassic Park, scientists had to use the DNA of other animals to fill genetic gaps. This is why many are not "scientifically accurate" or have feathers. Game Girl: Because of the use of other animals in its code, the Indominus Rex has a few tricks up her sleeve. The cuttlefish DNA allows the Indominus Rex to camouflage like the Predator. Thanks to this ability, the Indominus Rex can sneak up on unsuspecting victims, and when they turn around, they're goners. Cheesestick: The Indominus Rex is not only a badass, but she's also a smartass. She can form strategies, communicate with other dinosaurs, and even outsmart humans and our advanced technology. She's so smart that it can even be considered of borderline-human intelligence. It also has quite the memory because she removed a tracking device that was implanted into her as a juvenile. Kirby Boy: The Indominus Rex is quite the specimen and is very difficult to kill or fight. She can run up to thirty-five miles per hour, flip a one-ton truck, tank gunfire and a near point-blank missile explosion, and kill ankylosaurs. Game Girl: Ankylosaurs were among the most difficult animals to kill. They were heavily-armored, low-slung, and armed with a tail club that can shatter even thick bones. The Indominus Rex not only took a direct hit from that club and didn't appear badly phased, it actually flipped the creature over and decapitated it, something even a full-grown T-Rex couldn't pull off. Cheesestick: Speaking of T-Rex, the Indominus Rex can shrug off bites to the neck from Rexy. And T-Rex had a bite force of about 3.5-23.5 metric tons! Hell, she can even survive being bitten by the freakin' Mosasaurus! Kirby Boy: Plus, the Indominus Rex overpowered Rexy and would have killed her had Blue not stepped in. Also, her bite force rivals that of a T-Rex, which allows her to also pierce bulletproof glass. Game Girl: The claws on each of the Indominus Rex's hands are about 2 feet long and can also pierce bulletproof glass. Hell, they can actually reach and grab things. Cheesestick: The tree frog DNA, which was intended to help them adapt to the climate of Isla Nublar, had allowed it to detect and remove it's own thermal signature. The hybrid could also detect the thermal signatures of others as well, though it is unclear if this ability came from the frog DNA because as no tree frog has this ability. Kirby Boy: The Indominus Rex also possesses staggering strength, as she was able to crash through buildings with little effort or injury and rip up solid concrete. She can also react to the raptors, who can move at 60 miles per hour and dodge machine gun fire. Game Girl: The Indominus Rex was able to command the pterosaurs to attack Masrani's helicopter. She was even able to convince the trained Velociraptors to be on her side to attack the humans, as she was the alpha for having Velociraptor DNA. Cheesestick: But the Indominus Rex is not without flaws. She has no real forms of ranged attack or defenses against them, her senses can be deceived and she actually killed killed many of the island's dinosaurs out of fear. Kirby Boy: You see, when the Indominus Rex was created, she was raised in captivity. Because of this, she doesn't even know what she is. Game Girl: Plus, she kills anything, even something that would most likely kill her And according to Jurassic Fight Club, T-Rex had a septic bite, similar to a Komodo Dragon. So even if the Indominus Rex did manage to kill Rexy, she would later die from infection. Really, Blue didn't even need to intervene and the Mosasaurus didn't even need to kill her. Cheesestick: But believe me when I say you do NOT want to be on this Untamable King's bad side. Indominus Rex roars at Zach and Gray. Rudy Kirby Boy: Beneath the ice, there is a tropical lost world inhabited by dinosaurs thought to be extinct. Game Girl: It may be weird, but it is awesome. Cheesestick: When a weasel named Buck fell into this dinosaur world, he encountered the biggest, meanest and most feared dinosaur of all: a gigantic albino Baryonyx named Rudy. Kirby Boy: Rudy attacked Buck, only succeeding in slashing out the weasel's right eye. And even though he eventually managed to swallow Buck whole, the weasel held onto his uvula and projected himself out of Rudy's jaws, knocking out one of Rudy's teeth as he did. Buck used the tooth as a weapon from there on, and Rudy recurred in Buck's dreams and thoughts continuously. Game Girl: Rudy since then held a grudge on Buck for taking his tooth: the dinosaur loathed Buck, who, in turn, saw Rudy as a challenge of the greatest kind, a worthy opponent. Cheesestick: Eventually, Rudy attacked our main heroes, but Buck distracted him. Rudy nearly got revenge, but the other mammals and Buck worked together to tie up Rudy with a number of vines, bringing him down to the ground, stunned and tied. Kirby Boy: But after Sid tripped over one of the vines, Rudy managed to break free and prepared to kill him, but Momma arrived just in time and pushed him over nearby cliffs to his apparent demise. However, he had survived the fall and roared in fury, prompting Buck, overjoyed that the dinosaur was alive, to return to the dinosaur world; Buck had previously decided to leave the dinosaur world behind after Rudy's apparent death. Buck was, from that point forward, often seen fighting Rudy, much to the latter's chagrin. Game Girl: Rudy was feared by all the other dinosaurs, and for good reason. He can use his claws to slash his victims and his straight and conical teeth to tearing up their flesh. Cheesestick: A normal Baryonyx weighed about 1.5-2 tons. While it is unclear who much Rudy weighs, he is likely able to crush smaller opponents underneath his sheer weight due to his size. Kirby Boy: And despite his enormous size, Rudy is capable of speed and flexibility. And naturally as a dinosaur, Rudy possesses serious strength. Game Girl: Rudy is also very durable as he was able to survive falling off a cliff... somehow. Cheesestick: While it is unclear how long it took for Rudy to hit solid ground, we can estimate that such a feat would kill a normal dinosaur if not completely destroy the body of said dinosaur... except for Rudy. Kirby Boy: However, Rudy is not without flaws. He still failed to kill the mammals and he STILL hasn't killed Buck yet. Seriously, he's a dinosaur! Game Girl: But despite his embarrassing weaknesses, there's still a reason why nearly every dinosaur fears him. Rudy steps up to Sid, who looks up at him in terror. Sid: Hi, neighbour! Rudy roars as Sid runs away. Battle The dinosaur world The grassy plains were painted red with blood. Five titanic Brachiosaurus lay dead on the ground. All of them had deep gashes in their sides, likely coming from both tooth and nail. One stirred and emitted a pained groan, but was in so much pain that it could only lift its neck off the ground slightly. It slumped back to the ground and remained motionless. Suddenly, three baby dinosaurs burst from the trees. They were Tyrannosaurus Rexes, but food was the last thing on their minds. The noise that escaped their mouths were cries of panic...that became apparent when another dinosaur burst from the undergrowth in hot pursuit. The dinosaur in question was MASSIVE, at least fifty feet from nose to tail, and was covered in pale-colored scales that almost resembled spiny armor. Its long arms terminated in four digits tipped with two-foot talons, and its head bore a mouthful of blood-covered dagger-like teeth. To top it all off, its eyes were the same color as the flames of Hell itself. The small dinosaurs shrieked in panic as the pale-skinned demon gained on them with incredible speed. The thought had just occurred to them when the aptly-named '''Indominus Rex, the Untamable King, reached out with it's arms and plucked them from the ground. The talons impaling the creatures through the abdomens was bad enough, but the predator held up the now-struggling prey, opened its jaws, and slammed them shut on the poor creature's necks. One flex of its neck later and the smaller dinosaur's heads were ripped clean off. Indominus, strangely enough, spat out the heads and let the decapitated corpses fall to the ground. Looking around herself, the beast let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief. Had she not killed those long-necked behemoths, she would have been killed herself. She turned to walk away... But what she saw made her relief turn into utter shock and fear in a split second. The beast that stood before her was even bigger than she was. It also had albino scales and red eyes. But that was where their similarities ended. Aside from being bigger, it's jaws looked more like that of a crocodilian's. It's teeth were not straighter and more conical than Indominus's, but the skin on the end of it's snout was somewhat cracked where a tooth had once been. Rudy '''then let out a monstrous roar to the sky. Indominus was paralyzed with fear, rooted to the spot as Rudy then looked down at her. He appeared to be ''grinning sadistically at Indominus. ''The poor hybrid's whole body shook and tears flowed down her cheeks in rivulets. Rudy slowly marched toward the whimpering dinosaur and opened his mouth wide. '''FIGHT! Before Indominus could react, Rudy sank his teeth into the hybrid's neck. An agonized roar ripped out of Indominus' throat as she struggled to free herself, but Rudy only bit down harder, tasting blood. He raked his claw across Indominus' snout, drawing more blood in the process. Not matter how Indominus struggled, the hybrid just couldn't escape Rudy's grasp. Suddenly, Rudy felt teeth sink into his arm and heard a CRACK!'''ing sound. Rudy opened his mouth and the loud pained roars that followed were deafening. At last free from Rudy's bite, Indominus turned around and whacked Rudy with her tail. Indominus then turned around and swung her arm. Indominus' razor sharp claws cut Rudy's scales and the baryonyx started bleeding. Rudy roared in pain and fury before catching Indominus off guard by biting her again, this time on her upper jaw. But unlike last time, Indominus freed her jaw with little effort, much to Rudy's dismay. Indominus wasn't ready for Rudy's next attack. Rudy's claws scratched the side of her upper jaw, causing it to bled and Indominus to roar in distress. Indominus barely dodged a bite from Rudy and slashed Rudy’s upper neck, the right side of his face, the top of his face, and then grabbed him on either side of his body and threw him to the ground. Rudy tried to rise, but Indominus slammed him down, and then she slammed him again and again. Bending down, Indominus bit down on Rudy's neck and dragged him towards a rock. Rudy roared as his snout bashed against the rock, cracking it. Indominus bashed Rudy against the rock again and again until it was destroyed. Rudy stood up, Indominus still biting his neck. He roared in rage and attempted to free himself, but wasn't able to. Indominus then released Rudy and rammed her head into Rudy's side and began pushing him back. Rudy collided with a tree, knocking it down. Rudy fell onto his side. Indominus placed her hands on Rudy's body to hold him down. Rudy's plopped down in a lifeless manner. Placing her other hand on Rudy's snout, Indominus opened her mouth and prepared to finish Rudy. Suddenly, Rudy opened his mouth, causing Indominus's hand to lose it's grip. Rudy bit down on it, causing Indominus to howl in pain. With a mighty tug, Indominus pulled her hand clear Rudy's jaws, shredding her own flesh in the process. Rudy slowly began to get up. Indominus bit Rudy to prevent him from getting up, but the baryonyx still managed to rise until he was fully standing up. Indominus clawed Rudy, but he ignored it and rolled over, freeing himself from Indominus' jaws. Rudy continued rolling until he was a fair distance away from Indominus. Rudy got up and glared at Indominus. The two albino beasts remained silent, save for low rumbling growls. The two were pretty much daring the other to try something, to make the first move, their gazes never wavering. Then it happened. Both unleashed their own determined-sounding roar to indicate their refusal to back away, and they both charged. Indominus pushed Rudy back with her head until Rudy scratched her upper jaw with his claws. He then bit down on Indominus' upper jaw and forced her head down. Indominus struggled to raise her head and bite Rudy, but the baryonyx was holding her down too hard. Rudy then bit down on Indominus' neck and raked his claws across the side of the hybrid's neck. Rudy then released Indominus and pushed her away. Indominus turned to face Rudy, only to be bitten on the lower jaw. Indominus bit down on Rudy's upper jaw to make him release her, but it didn't work. The two dinosaurs twirled in circles, trying to get the other to release them. They eventually became dizzy and fell. The two dinosaurs roared out as cold water met them. Emerging from the waters like demonic crocodiles, Indominus and Rudy were back on their feet in seconds. Indominus roared at Rudy before slapping the baryonyx across the face, tearing away the flesh just above his eye. Rudy glares back, spun around, and delivered a powerful slap of his tail. Indominus fell down with a loud screech. Returning the favor, Rudy bent down and grabbed the back of Indominus' neck and threw his opponent into a rock. Indominus turned to face Rudy and roared at him. Rudy delivered his own roar in response before attempting to bite her. However, Indominus dodged the bite and raked her claws across Rudy's snout, drawing blood. Rudy roared at Indominus in anger before clawing her back. Indominus retaliated by biting Rudy on the neck, spinning around in a circle and throwing him away. Rudy turned to face Indominus and roared loudly at her. Indominus let out her own roar before opening her mouth to bite Rudy, but the baryonyx dodged and rammed into the Untamable King. Biting down onto Indominus' neck, Rudy swung the animal around and threw her away. Indominus turned around and dodged a bite from Rudy. She then plunged her claws into Rudy's arm, causing him to roar in agony. Indominus then greeted the baryonyx with a mouthful of teeth. Indominus could taste blood as she pushed Rudy backwards. Rudy roared in rage and scratched Indominus with his claws, but the hybrid ignored it and continued pushing Rudy. Rudy eventually forced himself free and plunged his claw into Indominus' eye, gouging it out and earning a pained roar from the hybrid. Using all of his might, Rudy placed his snout under Indominus' body and tossed her up. Indominus landed on her side and Rudy stood over her immediately. Indominus rolled over, but before she could escape, Rudy bit down on her neck. Indominus thrashed violently, but wasn't able to force Rudy off her. Indominus' mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she tried to find something on Rudy to bite, his head, his hand, his shoulder, ANYTHING. This was difficult, seeing as Rudy was right on her back--the one place a theropod dinosaur could never hope to reach with any body part. Indominus reared to her feet, Rudy now riding her as if she were a horse. Indominus could barely support Rudy's weight and could do nothing as Rudy bit down harder and scratched her with his claws. Indominus fell onto her side and tried to roll her way to freedom, but Rudy was biting down too hard. Rudy then released Indominus and the two got up. But unfortunately for Indominus, Rudy pushed her away with his head. Indominus' skull impacted right into a conveniently placed rock. Rudy then bit Indominus again and forced her down. He then slammed her into the rock again and again and again until the final most powerful slam completely destroyed the rock. Stars danced in the darkness. The world seemed to throw her this and that, like a sailboat caught amidst a stormy sea in the dead of night, and it was as if the ocean's cold waters had turned her scales numb. She saw and heard nothing, save the ringing in her ears. Then her vision began to return. The sea's waves smoothed out into a calm, rippling surface, and the shrieking whine faded into a soft buzz. A bush was the first thing she saw, and the throbbing ache of her head was the first thing she felt. She rolled onto her side, dazed but at last regaining consciousness. The second thing she saw was Rudy looming over her. He grinned sadistically at her downed body. Indominus tried to rise and attack, but her head plopped down. She snapped at Rudy repeatedly as she struggled to rise. Rudy slowly opened his mouth and Indominus plopped her head down again. She had given up trying to fight and closed her eyes, waiting for the bite. Rudy delicately closed his jaws on Indominus's neck. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Rudy's lower jaw and he roared in pain. Indominus quickly got up and pushed Rudy backwards until he collided into a tree, causing both dinosaur and tree to fall down. Indominus then turned tail and took off. Rudy got up and roared at the hybrid's retreat and thundered after her. Trees gave way as both beasts plowed through the jungle, small ones even snapping like twigs. After rounding the corner of a wall of stone, though, Rudy completely lost sight of the hybrid. Grinding to a halt, he looked around for any sign of Indominus, yet couldn't find any. It was almost as though the beast had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Rudy could tell something was there, though. His nostrils contracted and flared as the familiar scent of the beast hung in the air. He couldn't pinpoint its source, though, only tell that it was still here and likely to be closeby. Had Rudy looked a little closer to a wooded area just a few meters to his left, he would have noticed that one part of the trees was not like the other. A dark-green shape stood in the shade of the trees and was silently, slowly, working its way toward the wary baryonyx. As it got closer, one could make out a big, red eye fixed right on Rudy's back. Indominus had cuttlefish DNA mixed into its genes. While initially used to help stabilize its genetic code, especially with the genes of other dinosaurs, it also gave it the natural ability to change the color of its skin. It could go from snow-white to deep-green in a matter of seconds and, in the thick undergrowth, it was the perfect camouflage. Steadily, Indominus inched closer, the slightest sound would alert Rudy to her presence. Movement had to be taken with great care... Indominus was close now and Rudy looked like he had just lost interest in the chase and was starting to move away. It was now or never. Rudy only just heard the approaching footsteps and turned away, just as a set of powerful jaws slammed onto his arm, teeth digging into the muscles. The roar he emitted was loud enough to be heard for miles. Rudy angrily bit down on Indominus, not wanting to lose another arm. The baryonyx shook Indominus, forcing her to let go of his arm. Rudy continued to shake Indominus until he released her. Indominus slashed Rudy's shoulder, but Rudy was unfazed and clawed the hybrid. The beasts stepped back and rammed heads. But unfortunately for Indominus, Rudy managed to push her back. Indominus suddenly plunged her claws into Rudy's neck and grabbed the bone. Rudy roared in agony and bit down on Indominun's tongue. Suddenly, Indominus fell backwards, taking Rudy with her in the process. Both dinosaurs rolled down a steep hillside in a ball of thrashing limbs, slashing claws, and gnashing teeth. By the time they stopped rolling, Rudy was pinned under Indominus' taloned feet. Indominus opened her mouth to bite Rudy's neck, but Rudy bit ''her ''neck to prevent her from biting him. Rudy pushed Indominus' legs with his feet until he managed to push them off of him. He then rolled onto his side, released Indominus and got up. Rudy rolled Indominus onto her back with his head, bit down on her neck and dragged her across the grassy ground. Had either the two of them spotted where they were heading, or if Rudy looked where he was going, what happened next wouldn't have happened at all. Indominus' head suddenly collided into a tree, causing it to fall down. Except that it fell off a cliff that the two dinosaurs were dangerously close to. For a brief few seconds, Rudy shook the struggling Indominus, but eventually the cliff's edge couldn't handle their combined weight and crumbled. Both fell, their roars peeling their throats as they plummeted. Indominus suffered the full brunt of the fall as Rudy landed square on the hybrid's stomach, knocking the breath from her. Indominus looked up at Rudy, who grinned sadistically. Indominus tried to vain to push the larger dinosaur off of her, but failed. Rudy opened his mouth wide as Indominus writhed underneath him. As Rudy slowly lowered his head, Indominus shut her eye tight, waiting for the bite. Waiting for the darkness to take her to a place she wouldn't come back. She felt teeth sink not into her neck, but into her arm. Indominus opened her eye to see Rudy biting down on her arm. With a mighty tug, he ripped the arm out of it's socket. Indominus roared and starting thrashing her remaining arm. But Rudy still managed to bite down on it and he tore it off. He then looked down at Indominus. Tears blinded her, but Indominus continued snapped at Rudy. The baryonyx grinned. It was obvious he was enjoying the hybrid's suffering. It was about as clear as glass. Sadism aside, Rudy swung his arm. His claws sliced Indominus' neck open. Soon, Indominus' neck bone was exposed. Rudy bit down on it and applied more and more pressure until he managed to crush it. Indominus instantly went limp. She was dead. Rudy stepped off of Indominus and stood to his maximum height. He placed one foot on Indominus' lifeless body and unleashed a victorious roar. '''K.O.! Results Kirby Boy: This was a very close one. Indominus' enhanced intelligence and camouflaging skills would certainly help her last for a while. However, she is simply outclassed in terms of size, durability, and skill when compared to the likes of Rudy. Game Girl: "Oh, but Indominus is about 18-20ft tall, while Baryonyx is only 8ft tall!" Cheesestick: Ohoho! In the OFFICIAL commentary for Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, the filmmakers EXPLICITLY stated that Momma is twice as large as a real Tyrannosaurus, about 80ft. Rudy is about a third larger and thus is approximately 120ft long and 60ft tall. Kirby Boy: While Indominus can shrug off bullets and bites from other dinosaurs, she still lacks the durability to survive falling off a cliff, so Rudy's durability trumped Indominus'. Game Girl: And thanks to his larger size, Rudy's strength probably trumps Indominus'. Cheesestick: The last point we'll make is that Rudy lives in a world where dinosaurs live. Plus, he battles it out with Buck on a daily basis. On the other hand, Indominus has only fought two dinosaurs in her life, so Rudy's experience trumped Indominus'. Rudy just turned the Untamable King into a Dead King. Kirby Boy: The winner is Rudy.Category:Fanon Warfares Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Fanon Warfares Category:'Villain VS Villain' themed Fanon Warfares Category:'Dinosaur' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Finished Warfares